


Political

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [198]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge is trying to complete the rogue squadron roster and he keeps running into the same problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political

Wedge sighed and resisted the temptation to throw his stylus across his office only because his XO, Tycho Celchu was standing in the doorway. He set it down on his desk with a small, but unsatisfying click.

“Bad day?” Tycho didn’t wait to be invited inside, he just entered and picked a chair to sit on. “Working on that new squadron listing?”

Wedge nodded, “Yeah, want to finish it for me?”

“And have to deal with Borsk Fey’lya? No thank you.” Tycho reached over to look over the flimsi Wedge had been working on, his eyebrow quirking as he read. “Have you talked to Wes and Hobbie yet?”

“Yesterday. They know they’re safe because of the deal they made with Command while we were on Thyferra, but that is the only reason I get to add them back to the Rogues. I was told that my personal feelings are interfering with the image that certain people in the New Republic government want us to have.”

Tycho scowled, “What does that mean?”

“It means that they want fewer humans.” Wedge shrugged, “I get it, I really do. We’re an important symbol for them, and they want better representation, but at the same time? All I care about are finding pilots that are going to survive the majority of the missions we get assigned. In the past they worried about the budget and training costs, and now it seems like they don’t care about the cost in lives or materials as long as they have someone to point to as an example, dead or alive. Picking pilots should be about skills, not politics.”

“I completely agree. I suppose they don’t want to do the work of recruiting and training pilots from non-human species either.” Tycho set the flimsi back on the desk and leaned into his chair.

“Takes too long, or so I’ve been told. They want instant representation, and don’t care about the long term planning for the military. I get the feeling that a lot of them already have pet projects lined up to absorb the military budget as soon as they can get approval.” Wedge sighed again and rubbed his eyes. “I’ve got to get out of here for a while. Look at it with fresh eyes later. Want to run a sim with me? We can grab Wes, Hobbie, maybe Gavin?”

“Sure, I’ll round up any rogue I find and meet you at the sims. You go get a drink of caf first, I’d hate for you to fall asleep and use that as an excuse when I vape you.”


End file.
